


cool rivers, white wastes

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, SO, enjoy, i dont know what to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is the cold her spirit her everything and something is <i>wrong</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	cool rivers, white wastes

There’s a new weakness in his bones, a feeling deep inside like he’s going to melt, seep into the grassy earth and bring life in his death. There’s a perpetual quiver in his body like he’s going to fall, limbs unsteady like a newborn colt, fingers struggling to keep hold of his staff. His skin feels hot and he burrows into the snow, a whimper on the verge of bringing tears getting lost in the barrier of cold around him.

He doesn’t know what’s happening and Wind swirls around him, worried down to her core, cradles him and lifts him into the air because they both know he’s too weak to do it himself. She takes a detour, crashes him through the thin ice covering the Atlantic, hopes the water will freeze on his skin and keep him healthy like his frost once did.

She throws open the door to North’s workshop, sets Jack on the sofa, swirls herself faster and faster and gives herself shape. She touches a cold translucent hand to Jack’s forehead, lets wisps of herself drift free to push away the heat from the fireplace. She whistles through the hanging decorations, tries to gather attention. She doesn’t want to leave Jack’s side.

North comes into the room and leaves again immediately, sends the aurora shooting across the sky, sends a Yeti to put out the fire and another to dig through the library. Wind pulls snow into the workshop until it is a bank as tall as her makeshift body, rubs a handful across Jack’s forehead and neck.

And so the Guardians gather with Wind taking Sandy’s place, a determined presence that ruffles fur and feather and hair and piles snow atop Jack’s ever-heating skin. They search and when they find nothing they settle around the room, as close to Jack as they dare, and await Sandy’s arrival. By the time he spills into the room there is fog pouring off Jack’s skin from the heat of his flesh against the ice of his bones and organs and Wind has fallen out of her humanized form, blowing madly about the room.

Sandy looks confused and sad and the blurry shrug of small shoulders shoves away the hope that their elder would know how to help and Wind howls and snarls and takes shape again, mindlessly rubs snow over her spirit’s exposed skin, feels herself flickering and wishes she could breathe like she used to.

Jack opens his eyes then, tries to grin as his head lolls to the side, a flush bleeding across his skin.

He seizes.

And Wind cracks, bursts out of her humanoid guise once more, twists around Jack like vines and pulls him back outside, sends him up and up and up. The chill of thin air does nothing and she wails, carries him back down carefully, lays him in the snow to release her pent up fury, her panic.

It starts with swirls of snow dancing along her tendrils until she’s spinning like a tornado, her screech echoing in the silence of dry and cold. She doesn’t notice Jack moving until a pulse sends her blowing apart but she reforms quickly, pauses at the sight of the frost growing thick across his body. There’s a glow about his chest like he swallowed the moon and she presses into him, swells his lungs with the oxygen he doesn’t need but likes to have.

She doesn’t bother to return to the workshop, knows they’ll figure it out as she has, curls protectively around her spirit’s stiff body, ponders the feeling of pure cold pulsing through her, spilling slow across the planet.

She hopes he’ll give them enough time to adapt before blanketing greens and blues and golds in white.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this months ago oh god
> 
> it was for a prompt on the kink meme but i can't find it now so just
> 
> take it
> 
> flops


End file.
